


Спой мне колыбельную

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Lullabies, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Роману не спалось.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Kudos: 4





	Спой мне колыбельную

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sing Me a Lullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354398) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Роман без конца ворочался, чувствуя то жару, то холод. Он никак не мог принять комфортное положение, независимо от того, сколько раз пытался. Его пижама была горячей и липкой, а волосы — влажными. Перевернувшись на спину, он застонал и издал долгий, громкий вздох.

— Что такое? — пробормотал Виктор, приподняв голову с подушки и лёжа на животе. Его тоже изматывала эта бесконечная возня на соседней половине кровати.

— Я не могу уснуть, — отозвался Роман, и Виктор ответил ему тихим смешком.

— Понятное дело. Иди ко мне, — он поднял руку, и Роман счастливо прильнул к нему, — ты был так активен сегодня ночью, поэтому… может, тебе просто нужно выговориться? — Виктор посмотрел на Сайониса полузакрытыми глазами. — Что тебя волнует?

Роман, на секунду задумавшись, произнёс:

— Да так… мысли.

— Мысли? — переспросил Виктор. — Ладно, допустим. Какие мысли?

— Ну… — протянул Роман, — у меня завтра встреча с Харви Дентом, а сегодня вечером Брюс позвонил мне и пригласил на мероприятие, назначенное на то же самое время! Я, конечно, гениален и талантлив, но не могу быть в двух местах одновременно! — он начал выходить из себя, поэтому Виктор осторожно провёл пальцами по его волосам, успокаивая. — Кроме того, мне позвонили из химчистки и сказали, что мой костюм не будет готов! Всё рушится к чертям, мой дорогой, и я хочу хотя бы немного выспаться! Но **_грёбаные простыни_** — **_это просто ад_**!!!

Роман в сердцах ударил по простыни, направив струю холодного воздуха на спину Виктора.

— Ты мог бы сделать мне одолжение?

— Конечно. Чего ты хочешь? — Зсасз улыбнулся.

— Спой мне колыбельную… — пробормотал Роман, после чего что-то невнятно проворчал, глядя на исказившееся лицо Виктора.

— Я? Колыбельную? Издеваешься? — тот усмехнулся, поцеловав Романа в лоб.

— Ну, пожалуйста, Виктор… — Роман посмотрел на него щенячьими глазами. И под этим взглядом Зсасз всегда ломался.

— Ладно… Ладно, — он неторопливо перевернулся на спину, позволив Сайонису положить голову на его грудь, испещрённую шрамами, — дай мне секунду подумать. О, я вспомнил одну, — он прочистил горло.

_Ты устал, кровать мала,  
Смотрит дерево с холма…  
Обнимаешь облака,  
В волосах твоих луна._

Виктор тихо запел. Несмотря на грубый голос, он искренне старался, и вскоре веки Романа затрепетали.

_Уложу тебя в кровать,  
Чтоб ты мог спокойно спать…  
Обнимаешь облака,  
В волосах твоих луна._

Роман зевнул, наконец полностью расслабившись и засопев.

_Ты устал, кровать мала,_  
Смотрит дерево с холма.  
Обнимаешь облака… 

Виктор нежно поцеловал его в макушку и сам закрыл глаза.

_В волосах твоих луна._


End file.
